Sludge (Continuum-72391865)
Sludge also known as Darth Purge is a Sith Lord, and a Master currently living on earth. Biography Outsider In a quest to learn the secret of the return of the Sith, Trieste, a young Jedi council member discovered a planet named Vielza on the desolate edge of the Republic. In a moment of carelessness she was attacked and left for dead. She was later found by Sludge’s clan brother Mudge who treated Trieste’s wounds and allowed her to abide with him as she healed. Sludge took an instant disliking to her since she was "Urkast," or, "not-clan," meaning that she was human, not Slith. Sludge especially disapproved of her close association with Mudge, in spite of them being "just friends" (insofar as either of them would admit to the subject). However Sludge could see the growing attachment between the two as if it were a physical presence yet no matter what he said his brother wouldn’t listen to reason. It was during this time that Sludge was approached by another outsider, a shadowy figure who addressed himself as Darth Tyranus and offered a way For Sludge to finally rid himself of the troublesome Urkast. So as the years past Sludge trained tirelessly is secret with his new master as Trieste and Mudge grew ever closer. One night Sludge decided once more to get his brother to see reason. Unfortunately when he got to his house he caught Mudge and Trieste in the troughs of passion infuriated he left with them being none the wiser. Sludge went straight to the village elders and informed them that Mudge was a traiter to their very species, was aiding the outsider woman and had behaved unnaturally around her. The elders granted Sludge permission to "correct" the family problem using the means that he had gained from contact with the other outsider. Trieste was powerless to defend herself from Sludge’s wrath He had learned cunning and deception from his benefactor and along with his lightsaber he fully intended to employ his new abilities to the destruction of the Jedi Knight. Mudge came to her rescue, defying both his brother and Elders to protect Trieste...and paid for it with his mortal body. It was at this moment that Sludge felt the full weight of Trieste’s wrath as she overcame him with her newly gained perceptions, calling upon powers no ordinary Jedi her age should have been able to master, and with a righteous fury she drove Sludge away after depriving him of his outsider weapons. Darth Purge is born It wasn’t until later that a much empowered Sludge encountered Trieste again, while hunting down the last few surviving members of the Jedi High Council. At this point Sludge had reached the level of a full sith master and had taken on the name of Darth Purge. Having gotten the drop on her during a battle near the fringes of known space Sludge clearly had the advantage this time. Indeed, had she not abandoned her ship for that escape pod near the end she no doubt would have joined her fellow Jedi in mass extinction. Instead she had fallen into a wormhole and wound up in an entirely different (and previously unknown) section of space. Unfortunately Trieste got in a lucky shot forcing Sludge into a life capsule. Impact on an unknown planet came with a suddenness that drove all thought from his consciousness, and he blissfully passed into oblivion with only minimal pain for the stunning trauma of his landing. Seriously wounded and barely alive, his pod driven deep into the water by the force of his impact, he had no sense at all that his fall was being observed from the shoreline. In fact nothing mattered to him at all until an unknown amount of time had passed and he found himself being dragged onto the beach by a pair of tiny hands that proved to be surprisingly strong and supple. There was little more strength left to Sludge as he saw a hazy face appear above his head and someone asking him in an alien tongue about his condition. He could sense no hostile intentions directed towards him, only a sincere concern and curiosity about his landing and appearance. By the time Sludge managed to focus his eyes upon his rescuer he had already formed an impression as to this alien's nature. His eyes confirmed his suspicions, for she was a humanoid girl-child, not yet even near puberty, and pleasing enough as things went for the species. Sludge contemplated the child, then idly wondered at what had become of his universal translator. He was too weak to do anything more, his injuries being substantial, so he put himself into a meditative trance and had no further thought about what went on around him. Padwar When he awoke later it was in a building that quite clearly was intended as a medical ward, and he had tubes inserted into his body with fluids dripping into his veins and air being fed to his nostrils...all quite primitive and backwater when compared to the standards of the society from which he had fallen. Sludge had little patience for their poultices and mummery and got himself well out of that place as soon as he was physically able. The guards they had posted to watch over him proved no match at all for his Sith training, nor was the place he was kept in sufficiently secure enough to hold him. After retrieving his belongings he went in search of his life pod and managed to trace his path back to the beach upon which he had been stranded. There he encountered the female who had somehow managed to save his life and found her practicing in an arcane and primitive kata revolving around a huge iron implement that she wielded like a broad ax. Despite himself Purge found himself intrigued by the girl, sensing an intensity about her that rivaled his own dark ambitions and---even more astonishing for her backwater species---she seemed to have little fear of his alien appearance when he approached her, she just went about practicing as though nothing were the matter. Clearly the girl had a strong motive of revenge that was fueling her movements, and this was a motivation to which he could easily relate, having come to feel such things towards Trieste. Clearly the child was training to be a warrior, and that sparked within him a half-formed thought that would possibly serve his need to complete his own mission. A Padwar could be helpful to his quest, especially one who understood the language and the culture of her planet. It was not that he felt indebted towards her or even particularly grateful, but the child had done him a favor, after a fashion, and he could see such...possibilities in one so young and impressionable, so near already to being claimed by the Dark Side. If the child proved to be as intelligent and alert as he suspected...then this would prove beneficial indeed! And so a plot was formed, one that would have unexpected results less than a decade later, when at last Jedi and Sith Lord would meet again with their heirs to clash in a battle that would decide the fate of all who lived in the Prefecture that was known as Nerima... Personality and Traits Sludge well understands what betrayal feels like and how the desire for revenge can consume one's every waking hour. It had been such desires which drove him to the Dark side in the first place, when he'd took up his apprenticeship under his Master and gave himself completely over to the ways of the Sith. It is for this reason that he took young Ukyo as his padwar, because he felt an odd kinship with her for her having been in a similar situation. Sludge can be quite ingenious as he was able to figure out how to use the waters of Jusenkyo in his favor in the war against the Jedi. Powers and Abilities Combat skills As a Slith warrior, Sludge was already quite talented in combat. However when he began his training with Count Dooku armed with nothing more than a lightsaber and his fury his fighting style was clumsy, little more than brutish slashing which Count Dooku was able to easily avoid or deflect. Nonetheless Dooku saw that Sludge had potential. Under Dooku's tutelage, Sludges' skill with a lightsaber improved considerably. Within a fairly short time, Sludge was able to hold his own against Dooku (albeit only because he was holding back) who said he was more than a match for Trieste. He still retained his old aggression and had a highly aggressive fighting style, relying on brute strength in combat. The sheer force of his ferocious blows were often enough to knock his opponents weapons out of their hands.[7] Though he’d be loathed to admit it Sludge has found great benefit in tarren combat. Specifically the ninjutsu skills of his padwar Ukyo which allows his to blend perfectly with the shadows and hide in plain sight. Force Powers Sludge possessed considerable Force potential and was capable of using telekinesis which he learned from Dooku. His skill with telekinesis was great enough to momuntarily surprise the likes of Happosai though not for very long. Sludge also had a very dangerous Force lightning which he mainly used to turn the tides of battle in his favor. His time training Ukyo has shown in his fighting style as he has instinctively mastered Force stealth allowing him to completely conceal his presence even from the likes of Trieste Category:Continuum-72391865